A ordinary man Neville's story
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: Neville from just after the last battle until the muse runs out. I am not JKR and I make no money form fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

AN – This plot bunny jumped right in while I was working on the latest chapter of Harry Potter and the Muggle world. I hope you like it!

Neville ached in every fiber of his being. But he could not sleep, not yet, he had the sword to return.

He had seen to his Gran, she was resting comfortably in a bed he had conjured in a classroom. While he was at it he had conjured a few more for that room and a couple of others, then walked to the great hall and announced their availability.

Next he had checked on the house elves, apparently not the first to do so. He found Hannah Abbott tending to one of the wounded elves and some Hufflepuff students he recognized cooking alongside the elves.

Then he had checked on Luna, she had told him she was going to personally see each of the DA were safe. She had, her sad eyes told more than her words, many were hurt and then there were the dead.

A sudden commotion at the entrance had both of them, and most of those in the great hall running there with wands drawn.

It was reporters, led by Rita Skeeter. She, and they were insisting that they be admitted to interview "the survivors" and Harry Potter.

Not sure what came over him, he pushed the harried ministry official aside and strode to face the disgusting blonde, bringing his wand up he shouted; "aperio anamagus!"

Skeeter disappeared behind a puff of sickly orange smoke and a beetle appeared; "Stupefy!"

Luna, gracefully captured the falling bug in a jar she had conjured, turning to Kingsley she said in her dreamy voice; "Here you are Minister….I suppose you should poke a few air holes in there…….."

Neville leveled his eyes at the stunned and silent gaggle of reporters: "You will leave here now! Where were you when you could have helped? You God-forsaken flock of vultures go feed upon some rotten piece of flesh elsewhere! No one here needs your meddling!"

Kingsley stepped forward, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder; "As Mr. Longbottom has so well stated, you are not wanted or needed here. Official press releases are being prepared at the Ministry at this moment. We have wounded and dead here and we will tend to the wounded and grieve our dead in peace!

Neville had gone with a group of Professors and DA members then to reapply the wards around the castle.

It was now going on 20 hours since the battle and he was standing in the head's office placing the sword back in to its cradle. He supposed he should not have been surprised to find the sorting hat back beside it.

As he was about to leave the hat spoke; "A true Gryffindor you are Mr. Longbottom. I remember well the day of your sorting and the doubts you had about my choice. But I saw your true self; you have made us all proud!" Suddenly the room filled with the sound of the portraits clapping.

Now he was back in his old room, he saw that Harry and Ginny were still asleep in Harry's old bed and Ron and Hermione were in Ron's. Smiling he eased his sore body in to his bed and pulled the curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville looked around the destroyed greenhouses and sighed. It was a complete loss. Professor Sprout had begged him to take a look and let her know as the medi-wizards were taking her off to St. Mungo's.

He trudged dejectedly back in to the castle to report to McGonagall. "Professor I've checked the greenhouses, I'm afraid they are a complete loss. I'd like to clean them a bit before I visit Professor Sprout, is there anyone, with botanical knowledge that you could spare?"

At the mid-day meal McGonagall made the announcement and a small party was formed to begin the clear up. Hagrid began a bon-fire and watched it carefully as Fleur Weasley and a few others helped Neville clear the broken glass and destroyed plants.

By that Friday the area where the greenhouses had been was cleared, Hannah Abbott and a few others had been working on the kitchen garden, which had been trampled solid by giants. Gwarp, when he was not helping with heavy lifting outside of the castle, delighted in turning the soil for them.

Fleur had left to help Harry and Ginny with the Burrow. It saddened Neville to think of the warm and welcoming home being destroyed. As he sat tiredly sipping his cup of tea he sighed. A small warm hand touched his fore-arm. Turning he saw Hannah looking kindly at him.

"Knut for your thoughts." She smiled.

"I've been avoiding it, but I really must go see Professor Sprout. Every plant must be collected again; she is going to be devastated. Plus I'd like to check on Ginny and Luna. They went through so much this past year, then Fred dying and Luna's dad being in Azkaban……."

"What about you Neville? You've had an amazing burden this year. When will you allow someone to worry about you as you do others?"

…………

Hannah volunteered to go with Neville, after letting Professor McGonagall know where they would be they first apperated to the Burrow. A 'Hello?' got a response from Ginny and allowed them to cross the newly re-instated wards.

The house was almost completely gone. Piles of rubbish were neatly stacked for disposal and Mr. Weasley's garage was full of salvaged items.

Harry looked as if he were a walking skeleton. Seizing the opportunity Neville pulled him to one side; "Harry you have not rested yet have you? Wait… Don't stop listening. If you work yourself in to exhaustion who will help the Weasleys? "

His eyes full Harry looked up; "If I work until I drop I don't have to think about all those who died."

Arm around Harry Neville walked him back to Ginny; "You two need to talk. Harry, you saved us, you are not responsible for any deaths! Ginny take him to your mum, she'll know what to do. I can stay and help Fleur wrap up here for the day."

Hannah stayed also and within an hour all was secure and they headed for London.

Shareing a hardy lunch at the Cauldron they talked, at first about the work that still needed to be done and then, slowly about themselves. It was a beginning.

………..

Talking with Professor Sprout had been difficult. She was devastated by the news. But Neville had a plan that had been forming over the past few days. He volunteered to collect the plants needed while the new greenhouses were being built.

After seeing Hannah to the floo he visited his mum and dad. "Mum, Dad, we won. We did it, Harry killed Voldemort, and mum Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix! She's gone; you don't have to worry anymore."

……………

It wasn't until two weeks later, after all the funerals and memorials, that Neville could begin his journey. To his surprise and delight Hannah had volunteered to go with him.

On a warm spring day they headed to Heathrow for their first portkey.

………

AN-

I am researching the various plants mentioned in the books and where the real plants would be gathered and guessing where the magical ones might dwell.

It might be a few days before I get another chapter up while I do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah looked sideways at Neville as they waited on the dock. Their trip had been very productive. He was brown and healthier looking than she had ever seen him. He was currently chewing on the end of a muggle pen as he checked off the packing boxes being loaded in to the hold of the ship. The exotic plants they had collected from the African continent were being sent back.

It had been an exciting 3 months. They had seen Asia, Africa and the Middle East. They left tomorrow for France. Fleur had arraigned for a professor she had in school to collect the plants specific to the area and he had them ready, except for the devil's snare. It needed more than one person to collect it.

Bill and Fleur were in France, helping muggle borns that the order had hidden there to get back home. They had agreed to meet them on Wednesday at a castle ruins to harvest the plant.

…………….

Every area they had visited Hannah had made sure to try the local cuisine. Someday she would own a pub and she wanted it to have the best food in magical England.

They had just finished a wonderful meal at a small street diner and were heading out for Neville to buy Ginny a 17th birthday present. They had gotten and owl announcing Ron and Hermione's upcoming wedding. Neville had wondered to her how the family was keeping it a surprise form Molly.

They had already planned to be back for Ginny's party and now with the wedding the same night they would not miss it for all the magical plants in the world.

Neville had gotten Ron and Hermione a beautiful tea set from China and Hannah had picked up a selection of teas from each of their stops.

For Ginny they found silk the exact color of Harry's eyes. Neville waxed poetic on how Molly would take the yardage and make a fantastic dress for her.

Hannah looked forward to getting to know Mrs. Weasley better. To hear Neville and other members of the DA talk she was a domestic goddess, who had a heart as big as the ocean.

………………

Bill was nursing a cut finger, the cavern under the castle ruins had been very damp and slick and he had fell before they had even gotten close to the plant. Fleur was teasing him gently; "Is 'ze big bad curse breaker got a boo-boo on his widdle finger?"

Neville chuckled as he reinforced the container holding the Devil's Snare. Fleur had given him a list of all the plants that others had been collecting in England, it looked as if the green houses, orchards and gardens would not only be back to their old glory but even have additional items as well.

He had heard from Prof. Slughorn that he was helping Prof. Sprout replant. An owl from Ginny had let him know that Hagrid had the orchards and gardens growing well. The only snag he had run in to was that Gwarp enjoyed the digging so much he had dug half the lawn as well.

……………..

Augusta smiled. It appeared Neville had found more than plants on his trip. Hannah was the perfect match for her grandson. That woman was grounded and practical, kind and judging from the meal she had just served, quite a cook!

Neville and she had a long talk last night and she smiled again as she thought of what was in Neville's pocket. Edward would be proud that his grandson was giving their engagement ring to this young woman.

She excused herself, declaring it was time for her doctor ordered nap.

……………..

Neville took the dirty dishes from Hannah's hands and continuing to hold her hands looked in to her warm brown eyes; "Hannah you know how I feel about you, you are my other half, you make me complete…." Letting go of her left hand he kneeled and pulled out the ring box; "Will you be my wife?"

At her yes Augusta popped back out of her hiding place in the hall with a bottle of champagne.

That afternoon found the young couple at St. Mungo's; "Mum, Dad, this is Hannah she is going to be my wife……."


	4. Chapter 4

Hurrying through the halls, his robes flying out behind him, Neville appeared to be a seventh year student late for class.

Late he was, but not a student, at least not here at Hogwarts, not any longer. But he was late for his weekly meeting with Professor McGonagall.

He had not opted to repeat his 7th year, as some of his classmates had, instead he met weekly with various professors to prep for his Newts, today was transfiguration with the headmistress of the school and he was late.

He had stopped by the greenhouses to drop off an aconite plant, he and Professor Sprout had begun chatting and he had lost track of time.

Skidding through the door of the classroom set aside for tutoring he was brought up short by an all too familiar voice; "Mr. Longbottom! You are late!"

Two hours, apologies and several successful transfigured articles later Neville was walking toward the gates to apperated home when Ginny called his name; "Neville! I was hoping to see you! How is University?"

Neville was enrolled as a muggle undergraduate student at the University of Greenwich in London. But as in many things in the magical world all was not what it seemed. He was really in a teaching training program the University ran for magical folk. It was the one and only place in England that had that option.

Ginny and he talked until his watch reminded him that he was to meet Hannah for dinner and he hurried to the apparition point.

That year flew by; he successfully completed his Newts and completed his first year at University. That summer he got to work at St Mungo's preparing plants for healing potions. He began spending his lunch hour with his mum and dad, just eating with them and telling them of all that was going on in his life.

He was truly happy. Hannah was a wonderful woman and the love of his life. She was working hard and saving to buy her own pub.

His Grandma was thriving, she, Mrs. Tonks and Molly Weasley had begun getting together often and she valued their friendships.

He loved learning the art of teaching and his professors said he had a natural talent.

His friends were doing well, Ginny had graduated and was training hard with the Harpies, and Ron was doing spectacularly as a businessman alongside his brother George. Harry he saw often, although Harry's Auror training had him tried most of the time. Hermione was thriving, working at the ministry and attending University for her Law degree.

He saw a lot of the younger members of the DA too, especially Dennis Creevy. Dennis was becoming a very good photographer and Sprout had him working on photos for a new textbook she was working on.

Neville spent as much time as he could spare in the greenhouses at Hogwarts, learning from his old Professor.

Hannah had gotten him a silver cat for Christmas and she had surprised him with a litter of kittens that spring. Two of the better mousers had gone to live in the greenhouses to help control the rodent population.

The others had gone to other friends including George and Angie.

His rose garden, at his Grandmother's house, was extra brilliant this year and the vegetable patch was overflowing.

Yes life was good and most everything was right in his world, now just to make it through University and marry Hannah, then Professor Sprout said she wanted to retire and raise honking daisies and Professor McGonagall wanted him for the Herbology position, provided he kept his grades up.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- with the next chapter my two fic that I am currently writing will be at the same year. Hopefully that will help the disconnect the muses and the bunnies have been having.

I've left out spinach for the plot bunnies and chocolate for the muses and hope they will begin to play nice more often.

…………..

Neville smiled as he looked out toward the audience at his graduation. He could see his grandmother flanked by Hannah and Ginny Weasley. They had managed to get her to leave her customary hat at home and she looked almost girlish in the dark purple linen suit and picture hat Hannah had convinced her to buy.

Hannah smiled and winked at him and he felt a flush on his face. Smiling back he noticed Harry giving him the thumbs up as he accepted his diploma from the dean.

The party afterwards was held at the burrow, all of the DA was in attendance and all those he considered family were there too.

He and Hannah had the pleasure of announcing their wedding date in June of 2003.

Professor McGonagall announced the board's hiring of him to replace Professor Sprout.

Part of the afternoon he, Hannah, George and Angie spent discussing the permits needed to vend at the upcoming World cup. Percy even sat with them awhile, shareing what he knew of the process.

The evening saw Hannah, his grandmother and himself sitting down to dinner with the Weasleys and afterwards enjoying a quiet evening surrounded by this family that they considered their own.

Victoire had chosen him as her cuddle lap when she had gotten tired and he reluctantly gave her sleeping form up to Bill when it was time to leave.

Teddy blessed him with a long tight hug and a 'luv you Uncle Neville'. Just before he flooed home.

That night, as he was saying goodnight to his gran he reflected out loud, how far he had come from that scared 11 year old who had first met the Weasleys those many years ago.

Then he had been a shy orphan, in all but fact, being raised by himself by his lonely gran. Now they were both a part of a larger family, she no longer lonely, and he confident and contented.

Next September he would start the career he felt destined for and that next summer he would marry Hannah.

……….

Neville sat looking over the great hall as the first years were led in. The sorting was all he remembered it being and yet a bit more. These students were the first, of what he hoped would be hundreds; of students he would have a hand in teaching.

He supposed he should be nervous, but he wasn't. Instead he was filled with an excitement, a wanting to get started.

That night, after checking to see all was well in the greenhouses he walked to the cemetery and memorial. He first visited Dumbledore's tomb, reflecting on all that great man had taught him, then on to the list of names of his friends and the others who had died. To them he said silent thanks for their sacrifice that allowed him to be there right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Neville chuckled as he put the chocolate bar back into the drawer of his desk. There always seemed to be one student that did not have their earmuffs on tight enough when transplanting mandrakes.

First he wanted to stop by the hospital wing and make sure little Miss Zahm was doing all right then to pick up Hannah and on to Grimald place. Harry was feeling a bit lonely with Ginny being away with the Harpies and had invited a few people over to dinner and stay the night.

Hermione had figured out how to counter the wards against muggles at quidditch stadiums so her folks and Dudley could watch Ginny play. Tomorrow, Saturday, they were meeting the family at the Harpies stadium to watch the game.

……………..

Kreacher had outdone himself and dinner was superb, Hannah and he currently had their heads together contemplating how to improve her version of roasted lamb.

Neville had just admitted his feelings of déjà vu every time a student hit the floor re-potting mandrakes. That necessitated explaining mandrakes and their unique defense system to Dudley. Harry reasoned that a lot of the reluctance of the students to wear the earmuffs were the color choices.

Teddy had fallen asleep in Dudley's arms, Harry had the toddler as Molly and Mrs. Tonks were off on a girl's weekend. Neville volunteered to help Dudley get the little guy in to his bed.

Harry and Kreacher had created a little boy's dream room at Harry's house. Luna had drawn stars on the ceiling and a forest scene around the walls. The bed was just his size and a door connected to Harry's room.

The two men stood at the door looking back at the sleeping boy, Dudley broke the silence with a question; "Neville would you tell me about his folks? It's just too hard for Harry and I'd like to know the people who gave us this marvelous boy."

Hannah found them a bit later, sitting on the landing, soon almost everyone was ranged up and down the stairs shareing stories of Tonks and Lupin.

The next day was a blast! The Harpies were well on their way to a blow out season and Ginny looked impressive on her broom aggressively going for the goal.

George and Dudley disappeared for around a half an hour during the celebratory dinner at shell cottage and when they returned Dudley beckoned Neville over; Neville these are called ear plugs, they are what muggles use to protect their hearing when shooting guns or working with machines that cause loud noises. George thinks he can produce magically enhanced versions for you to use with your students."

……………..

Christmas! Neville was sitting at the head table watching the fun the students were having at this the last feast before the majority went home for the holidays. Hannah and his Gran were coming to spend the holidays here with him. McGonagall, Hagrid and he were going to be the staff that stayed; all the rest had family to go to and the amount of students staying were just 6. In fact there were so few that Neville was going to ask the room of requirement to host those 6 and make it an enchanted Christmas for them.

The majority were 'Fred's kids", orphans with no one to go to and George had plans to make their Christmas morning wonderful. Molly had been knitting away too and in Minerva's office were puffy wrapped packages that Neville suspected had jumpers in the children's favorite colors.

Hannah and Kreacher were giving the house elves the day off tomorrow and Neville and two of the older students planned on helping them prepare the meals. Arthur, Bill and Harry were taking the elves back to the burrow for a party Molly and Mrs. Tonks had planned.

Minerva had begun insisting that each elf took two days off each week, Hagrid and Gwarp had cleared an area near the castle, with a beautiful view of the lake, this summer elf sized huts were to be erected there so the mated elves could have a bit of privacy.

It was a start. Neville wished that the legal system worked a bit faster. He really wanted to start a small primary school for the elf children, really he wanted them to have the right to attend Hogwarts, but he'd settle for this…for now.

Hermione had, with Minerva's blessing, gone before the board of governors, which Kingsley just happened to chair, to get their permission to petition the Wizengot to change the law and allow elf education. It was an uphill battle and she was spending all her free time on it…..which was not much as she worked full time and attended university full time. But she'd be done with law school just after his and Hannah's wedding this summer and if it had not passed by then he suspected that the Wizengot would not know what hit them.

The Black family seat was open on the Wizengot and Mrs. Tonks was to fill it when the new session started January 2nd. Harry had been offered the Potter family seat and had elected Arthur as his surrogate; he would assume his seat then too.

Neville still had a great-uncle filling that obligation and hoped he need not for a while, after all gran could do it.

The Prewits, Molly's family, had a great-great-uncle in their seat, but he was considering stepping down, he had no sons and asked Bill to consider taking the seat. If he did the Wizengot would certainly be filled with members who were more apt to listen to the people.

…………….

AN= we are getting closer to the wedding! Yeah! Also the ear plugs, George did develop them and they became a great hit in the wizarding world. Dudley refused to profit from them and directed his cut of the profits be funneled back in to Hogwarts for the less fortunate students. It was the first time a muggle had ever donated to a major wizarding institution since King Stephan and it made wizarding papers around the globe, and made Harry's muggle cousin a hit at Ginny's games.


	7. Chapter 7

Neville smiled to himself. Harry and Ron had seen to his stag night arraignments and seen to it perfectly. No going out on the town and pub hopping, all of his friends were here at Grimald place, Kreacher had a spread of finger foods laid out in the dining room and George was acting as bartender in the corner.

Lee was dj'ing a steady stream of easy listening favorites and they were all reminiscing. The married men all seemed to have advice to give and some of the singles were trying to talk him out of the wedding.

Hagrid kept tearing up, just as he had at Ron and Hermione's wedding. Arthur just sat and beamed at the collection of young men, many whom he considered his own or were in fact.

He hoped Hannah was having a good Hen weekend at shell cottage. Fleur had volunteered to pamper her and a few friends. Molly and Andromeda had stolen his grandma away for the weekend too. Next weekend was the big day.

They had both been thrilled when the board allowed the ceremony to be held at Hogwarts. His Hannah would be Mrs. Longbottom in one week!

…………

AN – From harry and Ginny

Ginny stood proudly with Neville at the front of the great hall. Hogwarts' dining hall had been turned in to a wedding wonderland. It had been a shock to some when Neville had asked Ginny to be his "Best Man", but not to the members of the DA.

Ohs and Ahs marked the progress of Teddy and Victoire as they made their way hand in hand down the long aisle. Teddy had morphed his hair to perfectly match the golden rose petals magically trailing from Victoire's basket. Victoire looked stunning in a pale blue dress, and her beautiful white hair hanging in long ringlets.

After the ceremony, the guests had danced and ate until the break of day. Augusta had been the belle of the ball. Every male DA member had asked her to dance at least twice.

Even Teddy had gotten caught up in the spirit of it all. First he had asked Ginny to dance. Then he had politely bowed in front of his Aunt Birdy, (He had started calling Augusta that as soon as he could talk), He then led her on to the floor and did his toddler best to waltz her around the hall. After that Hannah claimed her dance and a line formed waiting for their chance to dance with him.

Not wanting Victoire to feel left out Harry retrieved her from Bill and whirled her around, with her sweet mary janes resting atop his shoes. Next her Uncles, real and honorary, lined up and there were two happy and worn out toddlers put to bed that night.

They did not let Andy, Minerva or Poppy sit idle either. No one could remember such a good time.

At dawn the guests partook of an excellent breakfast and the newlyweds were sent off on their honeymoon.

…………..

Their first stop was Edinborough. A week there was filled with getting to know each other in new and exciting ways; days spent walking the city, exploring the history and sites, the evenings at different pubs and restaurants.

Then to London and a Port-key to New York in the States. They rented a car and bought camping equipment, their honeymoon was spent traveling across the lower 48 to Seattle Washington. Neville started a tradition that lasted all of their married life when he bought Hannah a muggle cookbook in New York. By the time they reached the Yukon they had cookbooks from every region they visited.

Then it was to the Yukon to set up the food marquee for the world cup

…………………..

AN – part of this is from Harry and Ginny

Hannah had her hands full! Thank goodness for her excellent help and her hubby. Neville had proven a dab hand at tending bar. The food marquee should make a tidy little profit and allow her to buy the Leaky cauldron.

Neville looked up to serve the next customer; he had been pulling ale hand over fist for the last 8 hours and was darned tired.

There stood Rita Skeeter, her hair dyed a glaring red orange. "It's too bad a war hero has been reduced to tending bar. I guess it's true you've been fired from Hogwarts then! Give me an ale!"

A watery screech filled the tent. Hannah turned to see her husband conjuring and pouring beer after beer over the top of a very soaked red head.

She hurried over to try and save the situation, wondering what could have caused such a totally uncharacteristic reaction from Neville.

When she got close enough she heard: "No worries Ms. Skeeter you can have all the ale you want. It on the house. No wait it's on you!"

With a totally different perspective on the situation Hannah began conjuring pies and grinding them in to Rita's face.

"Here Rita have a nice Mince pie. It's a thank you for the wonderful article where you call my husband the true heir of Gryffindork. How about a Key lime for the article where you _proved_ that Neville's parents were faking mental illness in order to be supported by the MOM. Here's a nice chocolate one for the lovely expose you wrote explaining why I should never be allowed to run a pub. Oops so sorry seems that wasn't a chocolate pie after all. It was a cow pie!"

……………………..

Ron stopped by the food tent first that night and quickly told Neville and Hannah what had happened to Rita when she had tried to 'bug' their campsite.

Neville was still chuckling when he turned the last customer out and put up the sign that said closed for private party.

AN- If you would like to know what happened to Rita read Harry and Ginny Harry and Ginny

…………………….

AN – some of this is from Harry and Ginny

Hannah had out done herself. The dinner was perfect. Neville chuckled to himself. If there were any problems tonight the quickest way to get help was just to show up here. He swore half the MOM, all of the OOP and all of DA was here.

A round of toasts had just been offered to the success of the UK team and to Ginny as chaser. Harry, standing behind Ginny's chair, winked at Teddy. Teddy eased his action figure out of his pocket and let it go.

Ginny, who was talking to Oliver Wood, noticed her mini-me buzzing around her head. "Teddy you've lost something!" Just as she reached for it a small puff of pink smoke erupted from the back end of the broom and a scroll unfolded.

"What do we have here?"

Oliver suggested she read it.

Laughing Ginny did. "Ginevra Molly Weasley would you do Harry James Potter the honor of becoming his wife?"

Ginny began a spin in her chair to look at Harry, but he was no longer behind her. He was kneeling beside her holding out the box with his mum's engagement ring.

Ginny knocked him to the ground and snogged him senseless.

"Oi! Ginny does that mean yes?" George teased.

Ginny lifted her head and shouted "YES! I GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WILL MARRY HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Soon Harry had the ring on her finger and everyone was offering toasts and congratulations to the happy couple.

………………

The next few days were hand over fist busy. Neville and Hannah fell in to bed exhausted each night but the profits sure looked as if they would secure the Leaky Cauldron.

All the customers were in fine spirits and when it was learned that Harry had proposed to Ginny at their food tent they had to hire a couple of extra helpers to handle the load! (Neville suspected that Harry himself had leaked the news just so the profits would go through the roof)

They closed up early the day of the match and sat with the Weasleys for the game. It was a close match, but the UK seeker pulled it out with a spectacular catch. Ginny had scored 14 goals for the UK.

Two days after the game WWW and their marquee were packed up and Hannah was handing Angie a hamper with the leftover food in it.

The two couples were planning to take muggle transportation to Toronto and then use the portkey terminal there to get home.

Bill had come by yesterday and secured their deposit and promised to let Tom know that the payment was being deposited in his account.

Hannah was over the moon as George and he secured the last of the crates in to the Lorry. She and Angie had their heads together planning the refurbishing of the inn and its private quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Anyone who had ate or stayed at the Leaky Cauldron in the past would be certain to be in for a surprise when they opened back up for business.

The muggle shop next door had been for sale and with a small loan they were able to secure both properties.

It had long been a blessing and a curse that any access to Diagon alley from muggle London was through the center of the crowded pub and with the post war economy booming more and more magical folk were using the pup's fireplace to floo to London's wizard shopping area.

Working with Arthur Weasley, they had gotten permission to construct a new 'lobby' area on the first floor of the building they had bought. It had two fireplaces hooked up to the floo, several secure apparition booths and a welcome desk, staffed 24 hours a day. The shop owners had wanted a spot for muggle parents to get more information for years and George had led the drive to fund the center. It also had display cases where items available from their shops could be displayed and an area where announcements and sales could be posted.

With the completion of the center Hannah felt they could close down for two months. Every evening when Neville got home from Hogwarts she had more progress to show him. The top floors of the new building had been connected to the old inn and on suite units built. Tom's old bedroom over the kitchen had been gutted, along about half that floor, and a new private flat for the two of them had been created. The rest of the old inn was well on its way to completion.

The downstairs had seen great changes too. It was no longer dark and smoky with centuries of dirt crusted on. The rich old wood shone from the thorough cleaning it had been given, over the bar was a large flat screen, it would be tuned to the cable-less, most often to the sports channel. This past weekend the new kitchen had been fitted in the basement and Neville was pleasantly tired from the work as he greeted Angie in the back room of London's WWW.

George and Angie had a direct floo to their store in Hogsmede and generously allowed him to use it to get to and from school during the week. He was smiling and thinking of the greenhouse addition that was scheduled to be erected on the roof of the two buildings as he greeted Hagrid at the school gates; "g'mornin' professor! Pleasant day it is!"

"I've been wondering if you and the misses would do Gwarp and me the 'onner of commin' to our home Saturday. It is Gwarpie's birthday and I'm havin' a wee party for 'im."

Neville quickly wrote the date and time down to owl Hannah about it and told Hagrid he would let him know later that day.

……….

The week had gone fairly well, taking advantage of the fine weather he had his first years out on the lawn reviewing the additions one would use for alkaline soil. Each had a potted honking daisy bulb in brightly colored pots they were taking back to their rooms to set up a mini grow area. They were to tend to them for the year, keep a journal, and in the spring report on their progress.

He had hit on the idea when Harry had mentioned how much Neville's plants had livened up their dorm room when they were in school. So each of his students now had plants to tend, depending on their level.

He was staying the night, he had poinsettias to transplant if they were to be in bloom for the holidays and Gwarp's party was the next day. Hannah was flooing down in the morning and then tomorrow night they could return home together.

…………

Wiping his hands Neville took the long way back to the castle, through the cluster of small huts. Young elves ran to grasp his hands, yelling out their greetings of "Professor! It's Professor Longbottom!"

The larger building in the center of the clearing was almost finished, it would hold the primary school, soon the board would be interviewing for teachers. Minerva, Hermione and he had fought hard for this and it felt good to see it coming to being.

Hermione had owled him that several other schools had been approved and were scheduled to open next year. Someday he would see elf children alongside humans, not as servants but as students at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

For years Harry had been telling first Teddy then James Dobby's story as bedtime entertainment. Andi

Had been listening and, deciding that elf and human children needed positive stories about magical beings; she decided to write a book.

She had done her research, aided by the fact that she and Cissy were on civil terms again. She had asked permission and been granted access to the house elves at Hogwarts, interviewing them about Dobby's time there.

Kreacher and she had spent hours talking about his friendship with 'his brave friend' and about how house elves think and feel.

What she produced was an insightful, sometimes sad but ultimately uplifting book perfect for all ages and beings

…………….

Kreacher's bullfrog voice could be heard coming from the great hall of Hogwart's. He was reading from Andromeda's book, 'Dobby, a free elf' to the assembled student body, including the students from 'Dobby's School'. Andromeda was sitting with him upon the Teacher's dais. Neville and the headmistress were at the back of the hall, watching the students. Harry sat smiling next to Andi.

The prospect of seeing Harry at one of his few public appearances had kept the whole school buzzing since the event had been announced. Only a handful of parents had objected, and threatened to pull their students from school that day.

The press had been held at bay, except for a colleague of Ginny's at the Prophet and Lee's cables news channel, who were filming it for release as a special.

Harry, Andi and Kreacher were taking turns reading from the book at various primary schools around the UK, highlighting the need for humans and all magical beings to live in harmony.

Neville knew they had a long way to go, before true unity would be a fact but this was a journey that moved forward one step at a time.

…………….

Christmas was coming and Hannah was being very secretive about what she had gotten him. They had the rest of their shopping complete and he was picking up her gift tonight.

The most fun had been buying for all their adopted nieces and nephews. It would be hard this year without Gran, but Andi and Molly appeared to be determined they be coddled and loved.

……………

Neville was gob smacked; he was looking at what possibly was the oldest manuscript on Herbology anyone had ever seen. One of George and Angie's buyers had heard of it while on a trip to Greece. George had contacted Hannah and they had set out to verify and purchase the same.

Hermione had contacts in the muggle world that could and would translate it for him. His Hannah had bought for him the potential to unlock medical mysteries, advance botanical studies and further potions.

The muggle computer he had bought her seemed tiny in comparison.

……………….

AN - A very good writer had the advice to write every day, even if it is the same sentence over and over. Well I am trying that discipline. Though having so many open fics is spreading my muse just a bit thin so Neville may sit and ponder his manuscript for a bit as I get Harry Potter and the Muggle World caught up to 2009, and the rest of the characters to their "Happy Place" in the fic of the same name. Do not worry I am not done with Neville yet! This is not an abandoned fic!


	10. Chapter 10

A few years later.

Harry slid in to the first available seat at the bar, smiling as Hannah placed a mug of hot butterbear in front of him. It was a winter to remember in Britain and currently London felt more like Hogwarts.

Ginny and the children were already at George and Angelina's island, basking in the sun and lazing by the shore. He was waiting for Teddy to arrive back from school and working, before heading to the island for the Christmas hols.

Hannah smiled as she rang up a customer, then placing a large slice of treacle tart in front of him; she sat down beside him on an empty stool. "So Harry are you done with your shopping?"

Harry nodded his mouth too full of the delicious tart to say anything. "I suppose your waiting for the time to pick up Teddy aren't you?"

Swallowing, Harry answered with a nod and a question for her. "Neville going to get to spend the hols here?"

The smile on Hannah's face said it all. "I hope I get to see him while he's here!" she chuckled, "That Galen manuscript of his keeps him busy most days."

"Fleur was telling me that St. Mungo's were very excited about some of the potions they have come up with using Neville's research, and Teddy wrote that Neville had a visitor from Greece a few weeks back that brought additional plants for the Hogwart's greenhouses."

Just then the door opened and blew in a large group, Harry and Hannah had no more time to talk.

…..

Neville banked the magical fire in the greenhouse, Minerva had assigned a 7th year, who would be staying at the castle during the holidays, to tend to the plants and keep the warming spells in place.

Tucking two cuttings in to his coat pocket he closed and latched the door behind himself. Tonight was the end of term dinner and tomorrow he would ride the express back to Hannah.

He had just enough time to take the poinsettia to Hagrid's hut. At the hut he was greeted by the delicious smell of baked goods, combined with pine boughs. Teddy, Victoire and their gang of friends had adopted Hagrid and done themselves proud decorating and laying in food for the large loveable gamekeeper and his brother Gwarp.

The addition that Hagrid had added to house his giant half brother was the most festively decorated part of the hut. It had a majestic tree and a huge stocking that hung from nearly the ceiling to the floor.

Victoire, with the help of her grandmother and aunts, had knitted Gwarp his own Christmas stocking, and a matching, smaller one for Hagrid. Hidden up at the castle was the collection of toys the boys and girls of Hogwarts had been making for the gentle giant.

After a pleasant half an hour with his friend they left Gwarp eating his own supper and headed up to the castle for the feast.

…

AN sorry for the delay and sorry for how short it is, but I do have a few ideas perking around so hopefully the next one will be soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Neville hummed as he directed his wand toward the pumpkins Hagrid had brought to the castle for the Halloween celebration. Talking aloud to himself, "let's see, I've done a hippogriff, a goblin, a ghoul, dementors, and a thestral, now on to people the students will recognize…" Soon the work table sported likeness of all the Hogwarts professors, a few house elves and Gwarp. Smiling, Neville moved his wand and the rubbish separated itself from the seeds and scooted in to the compost bin. Another wand movement had the seeds laid out to dry on a flat pan. "A fair afternoon's work I'd say, now to home and Hannah."

…

The heavy snows came early that year to Hogsmede, the first of November found the students confined to the indoors due to a nasty, icy storm. Neville was walking though the long gallery just after breakfast Saturday morning; it was his weekend to remain at Hogwarts, when he spied a brown haired Teddy Lupin looking dejectedly out an arch.

The tall professor seated himself on the next sill; he had known Teddy from babyhood and knew brown hair on the metamorphagus meant he was feeling low about something. "Wotcher Teddy." He also knew you got what was bothering the boy out of him on his own pace.

"Hello Professor sure is a nasty day outside, Vic's in a mood because quidditch practice's been canceled. Can't even get down to see Hagrid and Gwarp. A bunch of 'em are finishing up a charms essay, but I had that done Tuesday, so I'm at loose ends, wish I could go outside."

Neville had a feeling it wasn't just the weather that had Teddy down. "Yes, its days like this that gets me thinking sad thoughts. I used to sit here and stare at the grayness and wonder what it'd be like to have my mum and dad whole. What if I could write them and tell them what mischief Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten in to. To ask them if there were any professors they had been afraid of."

Teddy had known the Professor Longbottom's story since he was little; after all he called him Uncle Neville everywhere but at Hogwarts. He had overheard his grandmum once call Uncle Neville, Uncle Harry and himself 'the lost boys". He suspected that the professor knew exactly what was bothering him.

Quietly, barely above a whisper he turned a said "why do I miss them so much when I never even knew them?"

Neville pulled the gangly student in to a one armed embrace and let him cry into his robes. Afterwards he suggested that Teddy see if Victoire was available and that both of them come to his office, he just had so many seeds to package and label that he would never get it done without help.

An afternoon spent with his best friend, sipping coco with the steady comfort of his Uncle Neville nearby had Teddy set to rights by dinner.

…..

Neville sat gob smacked looking at the image the healer was projecting on to the wall….twins, they were having twins!

Hannah was lying on the exam table, her shirt pulled to under her bosoms, smiling and crying at the same time.

"It looks like late September I'd say," The healer said "Now with you carrying two you need to restrict the weight you lift and stay off your feet as much as possible. You need to have more calories than the usual pregnant woman and don't be surprised if you deliver early. We are going to do our best to keep those babies in there for as long as we are able and there will come a time when I put you to bed. Your short, the babies, your heart and lungs will all be trying to fit in the same space before long. I have a monitor that you need to wear, it will alert us if anything unusual begins and there are some potions you need. I believe you will be just fine! But young lady you need to let your excellent help take over most of the running of the inn! We finally got a baby with a bonus. Let's do our best to show how grateful we are and take care of this gift!

…..

Ginny had bought Hannah the most beautiful rocker that Neville had sat up near the bar, it had an ottoman that swayed with the rocker so her feet were up too and that's where she ran the bar from until the healer ordered her to bed in May.

Gran and Molly moved in, the former seeing to Hannah's every need and the later running the inn. Neville was glad to see school end, the only place he wanted to be was with his wife.

…..

Hannah had been amazing, Neville knew how difficult her imposed rest had been, and she was a woman most content when working hard. Her sheer determination had kept the pregnancy going until the 32nd week. July 2nd found family and friends gathered around a window at the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Newborn Nursery) at St. Mungo's. Franklin Abbot and Alice Augusta Longbottom were doing fairly well all said. Frank needed a bit of help breathing and Alice was the smaller of the two and needed to be tube fed but they were pink, with good cries and all the toes and fingers due to them.

Ginny had her arm around Neville's waist as they gazed through the glass; the twin's godmother looked pleased to see them so healthy. Their godfather, Harry was grinning, almost as much as Neville, holding tiny quidditch robes, Harpies for Alice and Cannons for Frank. His other arm held possibly the largest bouquet available in London. It was massive, with blue daisies and pink roses.


	12. Chapter 12

September 2015

Neville watched the two owls take flight. A Weasley in Ravenclaw! Who would have thought, but Dom, Bill and Fleur's daughter was well suited for that house, bright, analytical, and thoughtful, analyzing the situation before taking action.

The other owl was heading toward George and Angie, their son, Freddy, had barely put the hat on his head when it had shouted "Gryffindor!" Brave that one was, and headstrong, mischievous and prone to quick action, a chip off the old block. Thank goodness his favorite prankster partner would not be arriving until next year. Neville supposed they would have to reinforce Gryffindor tower when he did.

…..

July 2016

Neville sat sipping a cuppa and re-reading the Short article under the headline in the Prophet;

FIFTH CHILD MISSING

The parents of London's magical community are terrified. Five children have gone missing in the last two weeks. No contact has been made by the kidnapper or kidnappers with the parents of any of the children and none of the children have been found.

Percy Weasley, spokesman for the MOM, stated the auror department had been working round the clock since the first kidnapping trying to find the children.

"There have been little clues to go on. All the children have been abducted in broad daylight, often from their own yards. Everyone, including Mr. Potter, head of the auror department, has been working the case. Most of us here at the MOM are parents and our hearts go out to the families. We are dedicated to finding the children and returning them to their parents."

The MOM continues to ask for your help in solving these cases. If anyone has any information please contact the MOM. They also encourage all parents to increase their efforts to protect their children. Do not let children be outside without an adult nearby.

Angie had left with her children, plus Frank and Alice, for their island, when it had become clear that Magical London was not a safe place for children of witches and wizards to be. He and Hannah were grateful to have friends that could remove their children from the danger.

…

The Magical children of London were safe, but at what price? Harry Potter, who had beaten death more than once, lay close to death in a secure room at St. Mungo's. It had been eight days since George, wild-eyed and in a panic, had half beaten down door to their rooms over the inn with the news.

The family was on a rotating vigil at the hospital, Ginny would not leave Harry's room, Neville or Hannah brought them food that they only toyed with, twice a day.

Neville wasn't the only individual that would like to get their hands on the culprit, Alphonse Skeeter, Rita's nephew. Apparently Rita had been the one that ambushed Harry.

….

Harry was Awake! He was very weak, but the healers say he will live!

….

AN - For anyone who would like to read more about this, from different views, it appears in Teddy, Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, all fics of mine.

…..

September 2016

Neville smiled as he watched another two owls fly away. This time it was James S. Potter who was sorted in to Gryffindor and Molly, Percy and Audrey's daughter, who was in Ravenclaw.

Lord help us all Neville thought, Freddy and James together at Hogwarts, it would be Fred and George all over again! Aloud Neville said "I hope Teddy has enough sense NOT to give the map to those two!"

…..

AN – this bit is from my fic Harry and Ginny

….

Neville's head appeared in the Potter's fire. "Harry can I come through?"

"Certainly! How are the twins? How is Hannah? How is the school year going?"

"The babies are fantastic and so is the wife. Its school I want to talk to you and Ginny about. ….."

Harry knew from the look on Neville's face that James had done something. "Lilly, this will be grownup talk I want you to go upstairs to your room. Neville it will be just me, Ginny's covering a game."

Lilly gathered her things and went slowly to the stairs, trying to hear what her brother had done. Uncle Neville never looked that serious so she knew James had gotten in trouble.

Neville waited until Lily had disappeared from sight and began. "Well we've had a problem that James and Fred have caused."

Harry snorted, "Why am I not surprised. Have you talked with George and Angie yet?" Neville shook his head no. "Why don't we get them over here too and then you only have to tell it once."

While Neville was flooing George and Angie Harry called for Kreacher. "Kreacher could you serve Al and Lily dinner in Al's room tonight? Also could you please bring us some tea, pumpkin juice and sandwiches? There will be 4 of us."

"Yes Master Harry." Kreacher smiled but did not disappear right away. Instead he bobbed his head toward the stairs, winked and then disappeared.

Harry lifted his wand, put a finger to his lips for Neville and said; "Acio extendable ears". Two extendable ears flew down the stairs and the sound of running feet could be heard on the second floor.

Soon the adults were settled around the great room. Kreacher had served the children dinner and put a time out charm on Al's door for good measure.

"So Neville, what did our little angels do?"

"Well….

….

Three days earlier….

Fred and James were draped over one of the sofas in the common room in Gryffindor tower. Victoire and Teddy entered through the portrait hole.

"I can't believe Parkinson got permission for us to use a Chinese fireball's egg shell in potions! They are so hard to get. I can't wait to learn to potion! I understand it's one from the Ming dynasty."

Teddy and Victoire went up the stairs to his dorm room to play a quick game of chess before dinner.

Freddy's eyes had that certain look James knew all too well. "Say Potter do you think the nasty Professor Parkinson would be upset if her fireball blew up when she went to use it?"

…..

The next night found James and Freddy using the map to sneak in to the potions lab. Under Freddy's cloak was a paper mache egg decorated to look like a Chinese fireball egg. That day Freddy had studied the repaired cracks on the egg Pansy had proudly displayed on her desk. He was a rather talented artist because the egg, packed with WWW fireworks that they were exchanging looked remarkably like the real one.

James took the real one and hid it in an old cauldron in the closet.

…

Professor Parkinson was standing in front of a combined class of her 6th and 7th year students, a bubbling cauldron in front of her. "Alright now we have all the other ingredients in our cauldron. Now the text calls for us to gently lower the eggshell, whole into the mixture."

Pansy picked up the egg with a pair of tongs and gently lowered it in to the cauldron and began to stir.

"You must stir until the egg shell dissolves then remove the potion from the fire immediately. It must be bottled before it cools."

Suddenly the potion in the cauldron let out a strange hiss. "It's not supposed to do that!" Pansy jumped back from the cauldron. "Students we need to leave the classroom in an orderly manner, NOW!"

Pansy was the last one leaving when the room filled with light and color. Magical fireworks exploded everywhere.

Victoire looked at Teddy and they both knew immediately who was responsible.

….

Neville had a very upset Ms. Parkinson in his office when Teddy asked permission for them to enter with information on the incident in potions.

Victoire entered first, Freddy's ear firmly between her fingers and him howling as he was being drug along. Teddy followed, James was marching in front of him, white faced and crying.

…..

"Well that's how we found out what happened. It seems Freddy denied it at first. Although they both have a strong respect for their cousins magic abilities and confessed it all to us in my office."

George was totally useless; he was rolling on the floor laughing. Angie looked at her husband, shook her head and asked harry to call for Kreacher.

After Kreacher had disappeared with George to take him home the remaining three decided what to do.

Teddy had already confiscated the map. Harry had advised that he hold on to it for another year. Freddy and James were to pay for the potions and equipment destroyed. Freddy was suspended from the house team for one game. (Freddy was a beater for Gryffindor). Angie would floo to Hogwarts that night and search both boys' things to find the hidden stash of WWW items. Freddy and James would spend the weekend cleaning the potions lab, by hand.

…

Sunday morning at breakfast Neville had to hide his smile behind his napkin when Ginny's amplified voice could be heard from the howler that had just exploded in front of James.


	13. Chapter 13

September 2017

Neville led the line of first years in to the great hall; waiting was the stool with the sorting hat sitting still upon it. He missed its song that year due to one of the little ones vomiting from sheer nervousness.

His mind was only half on his duties as he called the list of names, and vaguely heard the hoses they were sorted in to. In reality, for the first time since his own sorting, he was anxious for the sorting to get towards the middle of the group.

Albus Potter would be sorted and Neville had a soft spot for the bespeckeled boy who reminded him so much of Harry, although one sorting, just before Albus, did catch his ear. A Malfoy in Gryffindor! He'd have to check to make sure the sky was still up and the ground down! Wonder what Draco will think of his son being a lion, not a snake!

"Albus S. Potter" Neville had barely placed the hat on his head when it shouted: "Gryffindor!"

Then came the rest of his adopted nieces and nephews, red heads ranging from strawberry, (Louis) to mahogany (Roxanne).

"Louis Weasley" The hat took it's time with the tiny boy. Neville supposed it was because Louis was so bright and had an analytical mind, but at last it cried: "Gryffindor!"

The only 11 year old cousin smaller than Louis was next; "Lucy Weasley" Neville could see her lips saying silently "Ravenclaw please, Ravenclaw please." She beamed when the hat announced: "Ravenclaw!"

Next came the fiery redhead with her mum's personality; "Rose Weasley" The hat took a moment before shouting: "Gryffindor!" She beamed up at her 'Uncle Neville' and whispered; "It said I have the best of both mum and dad inside me!"

Last of the cousins and last in line was: "Roxanne Weasley" As with Al the hat barely touched the burnished curls before it shouted: "Gryffindor!"

Neville release what looked like a flock of owls that night.

…..

Well it looked as if Scorpios Malfoy had found a real set of friends in Albus Potter and the Weasleys. Some of the students aped their parent's predijuces and the poor kid got it from both the families who leaned toward the dark arts and the children of those families who had lived in fear during the war.

The jury was still out as to what James thought of his brother's best friend, he could be a stubborn prat at times.

…

The jury's in. It seems that the younger cousins and Scorpios were heading to the library when some Slytherine 6th years cornered them, the children held their own until rescued by a couple of Ravenclaw 7th years came along.

While none of them were hurt physically, the bullying had finally gotten to poor Scorpios; Minerva had been summoned by Victoire to the Gryffindor common room to find the small blond boy in tears.

A calming drought had to be administered and his parent's summoned. Neville found out from Rosie that Draco had sought out Albus and the Weasleys and thanked them for their friendship to his son; it seems that he had changed.

The Slytherines, who by the way were not well liked by the rest of their house, had detention scrubbing ovens by hand for the elves.

Apparently they thought that they could nick a bit of spare food while there, the elves had it all locked up tight, except for a tempting looking salad the students found just before they finished Saturday night.

Madame Pomphery and Madame Cho (who was to take Pomphrey's place next year) had their hands full an hour later when they were summoned to the Slytherine common room to find all four of the discontents in complete hysteria.

Neville was called at home to return to the castle after Cho recognized Alihotsy as one of the greens.

Reluctantly he had to voice his suspicions when he remembered that it had been the 2nd years who had helped him weed those plants on Friday.

James and Fred fessed up and cheerfully did their detention. Neville got a promise from them never to use any plants for their pranks again as it could have been life threatening.

….

AN – Alihotsy is an herb that causes hysteria when the leaves are eaten

…..

Sorry it's short.


	14. Chapter 14

Neville leaned back on his heels, wiping the dirt from his hands. He breathed deeply, forget your expensive perfumes, if only they could bottle the scent of rick damp earth, rain washed air and filtered sunshine!

This trip to the Ozark hills in North America had been one of the best summer explorations yet. Hannah and the children had even managed to join him. He was collecting the last of the Ginseng he hoped to grow in the new "North American" green house that was being built on the grounds of Hogwarts.

One of the problems that had plagued potion making over the years was the fact that ingredients transplanted to a new region and climate often lost some of their potency or refused to thrive. One of Neville's seventh years had asked, two years ago, why they could not just grow plants form the same region in greenhouses set to their native climate and soil conditions.

Neville had begun small, walling off a small area of greenhouse number one and concentrating on plants from Asia. They had thrived and testing had reveled they were just as potent as ones grown in the region.

The board at St. Mungo's had heard of his work and, with the help of a generous anonymous donation was having the first greenhouse built. They had agreed to stock the first with plants from North America, concentrating on Appalachia and the Ozarks.

A team from St Mungo's was wrapping up the collecting and research in the Applachian Mountains and Neville had just packed away the last specimen here in the Ozarks. Tonight he would host a farewell and thank you dinner for his volunteers and hosts.

Then he and his family would spend a week as muggle tourists. Hannah had been raised in the concrete jungle of the city, but had found her true home in the outdoors. The children would rather be barefoot and outside than anywhere else, so Neville had booked them a cabin on Lake Taneycomo in Missouri, USA. It was a cold clear lake with excellent fishing. It was downstream from a warmer lake, Tablerock, where they could take the children to boat and swim.

This was located by a huge muggle entertainment location known as Branson; Neville had already sampled some of the local cuisine and knew that dinner each night would be a treat, suspecting Hannah would go home with a few new ideas for the menu at the Cauldron. Tomorrow they were taking the children to a local amusement park that replicated life in the 1800's.

…..

The small slippery elm trees were dwarfed by the expanse of this section of the greenhouse. It had been planned well; there was plenty of room for the trees to grow to full height. Neville waved his wand and a set of data appeared in front of him, he nodded as the soil and climate indicators showed an ideal duplication of where the seedlings had been harvested from.

The inner bark of the slippery elm had been used by the native people in the Ozarks for hundreds of years as a baby's first solid food. In America the magical hospitals had been successfully using a paste made from slippery elm bark and ginger to treat babies who suffered from failure to thrive. The neonatal and pediatric heads at St. Mungo's were very interested.

George was interested in the use of powdered slippery elm bark too, as an emergency ration for areas hit by natural or man-made disasters. One of his charities was examining how magical folk could help muggles without being outted. Being an old folk remedy would help it pass as non-magical and might prevent the large number of deaths from starvation seen in the poorer regions after a disaster.

….

A summons to the head's office still made Neville feels like a 1st year. At the top of the stairs Neville knocked on the worn wooden door. "Enter!" Minerva's familiar voice rang out.

She motioned to one of the chairs in front of her neatly organized desk. The room was furnished minimally and yet was welcoming.

"Neville I'd like to offer my congratulations. The board will inform you formally, but I wanted to be the one to tell you, you are the next headmaster of Hogwarts."

…..

Neville sat looking around the large office, every head's portrait was full, and Minerva's, of course was flat, one dimensional and would remain so until she died.

He had always thought of himself as just an ordinary man, one not born to greatness, lucky to find a profession that fit him so well. It seemed that his whole life had been leading him to this point, this profession.

He thought back on the students that had already touched his life and ahead to the hundreds more, if he lived a normal wizard lifespan, he would now guide. Hannah and he were a solid couple, whose love grew every day. His children were healthy, happy and a challenge he enjoyed. His friends were successful, loving and just plain fun to be around.

Yes life was full and here he was, starting on the phase of his life as head of Hogwarts, the place he had been destined for. Well if he wanted to be ready for fall he had best get busy, there was a new Herbology professor to hire and boxes to unpack.

…

We have come to the end of this fic; the muse has run out of things to say. I intend to re visit the later years of Neville in another, when the muse blesses me with more. Now Lee wants to add a chapter to snapshots and my neglected 'happy place' fic needs some chapters.


End file.
